Sophie the Otter and Sakura Koizumi's Playdate
Sophie the Otter and Sakura Koizumi's Playdate is a GoAnimate video by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot In this video, Sophie visits Sakura Koizumi's house in Benessetown, northeastern GoAnimate City for a playdate with her. It's all fun and games until Luna Minami arrives and makes fun of Setsuko Konishi for hating the Save-Ums and being a Shimajirō, Nintendo, Disney and Sanrio fan and a Shimajirō character. Sophie defends Setsuko Konishi and grounds Luna Minami. At the end, Sophie bids farewell to Setsuko and asks her if they can have another playdate sometime. Cast *Julie as Sophie *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Ivy as Setsuko Konishi Transcript * (July 5, 2018) * see Sophie the Otter in her room, looking bored * Sophie: "I'm bored. If only if I have someone to play with. Wait a minute! How about going to Setsuko's house for the 1st time? She's a nice, caring, and adorable Challenge Island Kindergarten student!" * jumps into a bubble, floats out of her houseboat and all the way to Setsuko's house * cut to Setsuko Konishi in her room wearing her pink kimono and light pink socks and having sushi and tea * Setsuko Konishi: "There's a big bubble outside holding Sophie!" * floats into Setsuko Konishi's room and releases from her bubble * Setsuko Konishi: "Hi, Sophie-chan!" * Sophie: "Hello, Setsuko Konishi! Do you want to have a playdate with me?" * Setsuko Konishi: "Sure!" * Sophie: "What would you like to do?" * Setsuko Konishi: "I want to play with my toys!" * Sophie: "OK." * shows her Kion plush to Sophie * Sophie: "You're a LION?!" * Setsuko: "That's right, Shimajirō: A World of Wow! is my fourth favorite TV show of all time!" * pulls out her duck plush * Sophie: "This is my duck plush!" * Setsuko: "Where did you get that from?" * Sophie: "I got that from the 2013 Lake Hoohaw Fair." * Setsuko: "Cool! Can we start playing with toys now?" * Sophie: "OK!" * two sit down * Setsuko: (holding her Kion plush and pretending to make the toy speak) Hello everybody. my name's kion! and we're part of the lion guard! * Sophie: (holding her duck plush and also pretending to make it speak) "Quack! I'm Flick Jr., named after a cool duck kid in Lake Hoohaw. Quack!" * Setsuko: (still pretending to make her plush speak) "Come on, precious ducky! Ride on my back! We're gonna zoom all around the world!" * Sophie: (still pretending to make her duck plush talk and moves it on the Kion plush's back) "Quack! Here we go!" * Setsuko and Sophie: (in unison while moving the plush toys around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" * minutes later * Setsuko: "Now that we played with our toys. We should watch something." * shows a Maple Town: The House Made of Love VHS tape * Sophie: "If you don't know what it is, Maple Town is an anime by Toei and dubbed in the US by Saban Entertainment. It's one of my favorite shows that came out on Nick in the late 80's. By judging the cover of this VHS, you'll probably love it." * Setsuko: "Of course I'll love it because it looks cute." * Sophie: "I'll place this into the VCR for you to watch." (inserts the tape into the VCR) * two sit on Setsuko's bed and Setsuko's dog Butter leaps onto the bed soon after and barks once * Sophie: "Looks like your dog wants to watch it too!" * Setsuko: (taking out her Hello Kitty doll) "I know that. Not just my dog Butter, but let's also watch this with Hello Kitty!" * Sophie: "Good idea! Don't forget Flick Jr.!" (pulls out her duck plush again) * Maple Town opening is displayed on the TV * minutes later * Sophie: "Say Setsuko, on a star scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate this video?" * Setsuko: "5 stars!" * Sophie: "I'll give it 5 stars too!" * Setsuko: "Do you want to listen to one of my theme songs?" * Sophie: "I want to listen to Lollipop by Mika!" * Setsuko: "OK! Party time for two!" * speaker appears and the two begin dancing to Lollipop by Mika * the song is over, the two stop dancing and hear loud knocks on the door * Setsuko: "Who could it be? It better be a nice visitor!" * opens the door revealing Luna Minami. The two become shocked in the process * Luna Minami: "Hi, you b****es! Setsuko, you are so q***r for liking girl stuff even though you're a lil girl and you having Autism makes you look like a f***ing retard!" * starts crying * Sophie: "Don't worry Setsuko. I'll handle it." (to Luna) "Luna Minami, for insulting Setsuko. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for over 100 billion score centuries. Get out of this house right now!" * Luna Minami: (running away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's not fair!" * Sophie: "You can stop crying now, Setsuko. The bully has gone away." * Setsuko: "Let's have an indoor picnic!" * Sophie: "Sounds good to me!" * two get out Setsuko's picnic basket, open it and take out the contents, spread the picnic blanket, take out the food, and sit down * is eating a piece of chocolate cake and Sophie is licking a scoop of bubblegum ice cream * two continue eating and drinking the foods until there is none left * Setsuko: "That was delicious!" * Sophie: "I'm with you on that. Oh, by the way. I think I have to go now. We had enough fun, didn't we?" * Setsuko: "Yes. It felt like a party!" * Sophie: "Can we have more playdates in the future?" * Setsuko: "Of course. I'll see you again soon!" * Sophie: "Good bye!" (leaps into a bubble again and floats out the window) * Setsuko: "See you soon!" * end Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show